random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Town Detectives
The Secret Town Detectives is basically Soren's (formely Miroir's) take on the fairytale-inspired TV series Once Upon a Time. Story For one reason or another, thirty fictional characters are brought from their respective worlds to a British town in which they do not remember who they originally were (and, in the case of non-human characters, are converted to humans). At one point, however, the mayor, Sapphire Seafoam (perhaps better known as Sea Fairy Cookie), ends up finding evidence of these events (although she doesn't realise the fictional character part), which leads her on a mission to find out which of the townspeople was responsible, if any of them. Cast Sapphire Seafoam/Sea Fairy Cookie The mayor of the town. Sapphire is very close to her townspeople, personally helping to resolve complaints, and is known to be close friends with a few of the residents. Behind closed doors, however, she often grieves about the problems of herself and others. She has a sort of fascination with the sea, owning a fish tank as long as a dining table and a large collection of seashells that she borrowed from museums and such. Sapphire's true identity is that of Sea Fairy Cookie, from the Cookie Kingdom. She was frozen under a curse long ago, perhaps because of her grieving heart. If not for the warm kindness of other Cookies, she might have chosen to stay frozen forever. It was once said that Sea Fairy would turn into sea foam if she let go of the sword she carried. Walton Gardiner/Wind Archer Cookie Sapphire's personal assistant, and the closest person to the mayor. Walton is responsible for tending to Sapphire's garden and looking after her many, many fish. He is known for his unusually great hope, which tends to inspire those who he spends time with. Walton's true identity is that of Wind Archer Cookie, from the Cookie Kingdom. He was once the wind who resided in a forest, delightfully spreading fresh and sweet fragrances across the forest. In order to save this forest from peril, a mysterious being granted the wind the power to purify the darkness, thus turning him into Wind Archer Cookie, the protector of the forest. Hamilton Greenleaf/Herb Cookie The chef working at Cloudy Cafe. Hamilton is a fan of inspirational quotes, his favourite being that "the little things in life that make you laugh or cry are to be cherished, just like a ray of sunshine after the rain" (little does he know that such is his own quote). When not in business, Hamilton often spends time with Walton, tending to Sapphire's garden. Hamilton's true identity is that of Herb Cookie, from the Cookie Kingdom. Warm like the sun and fresh like the scent of the rain, Herb Cookie was a gardener and tea barista who treated all living things and each and every moment as precious. Hailey Robinson/Hilda The papergirl, who delivers letters around town, alongside the Whitebloom Chronicle. Hailey is known for being quite sceptical, especially when others have to keep a secret. She also speaks with a slight Scandinavian accent. Hailey's true identity is that of Hilda, from Trolberg. She spent her life in the wilderness prior to moving to Trolberg. Although sceptical about her new life in the city at first, she soon made two new friends, Frida and David, and discovered that there is more to Trolberg than she originally thought. Rachel and Landon Twinvoice/Rin and Len Kagamine A pair of pop idols from the town. The two are often considered "mirror images", on account of being twins with similar appearances and similar voices. The true identities of Rachel and Landon are Rin and Len Kagamine, two of the Vocaloids. These two singers are apparently two bodies in one soul, evident by how similar they are. Marcia Firstsound/Hatsune Miku The manageress of the town's radio station. Assumed to have a secret alliance with Rachel and Landon, Marcia is the target of several misconceptions, such as how her radio station is the only one available in the town. Her true identity is that of Hatsune Miku (technically Miku Hatsune, but nobody calls her that), one of the Vocaloids. She was sometimes considered the first Vocaloid and the first virtual pop idol, although neither of these claims were true. Walter Brightsea/Wet Balloon The managing director of a sailing company. Incidentally, Walter rarely ever goes sailing, often assumed to be because his business is unpopular among the people of the town. He is a considerable fan of basketball, and enjoys going to the beach at times of slow business. His true identity is that of Wet Balloon, from Balloonia. The leader of a group of sentient balloons called the "Elementals", Wet Balloon was obsessed with water, being able to turn into a kraken on contact with it.